Jaime Aymerich
Jaime Aymerich (July 30, Mexico City, DF, Mexico) Aymerich is a graduate of the Academy of Dramatic Arts (Mexico). Jaime started his acting career in Theatre performing in different plays like: Images of a City, Dracula, The Writer, The End, to name a few; His TV credits include: Showtime's Weeds and Fat Actress, East Los High, Comedy Central's Workaholics, Prime Time Glick with Martin Short, and on many Telenovelas like Amar de Nuevo For Telemundo, Acapulco Bay for Fox/Televisa and El Poeta del Pueblo for Univision. His Comedy TV Show "Mrs Laughs with Jaime Aymerich" where he portraid many funny characters on Telemundo and was the Host of Hablemos de Cine (Let's talk movies) for TV Azteca; Some of His film credits are: How to be a Latin Lover with Star Eugenio Derbez and Salma Hayek, In a World with Lake Bell and Cameron Diaz, A Beautiful Secret with Katy Jurado (won 11 international awards) Jaime won Best Actor Award in the Academy of Arts Mexico, in his career he has done 23 Film Projects, 38 Television Shows and 19 Theatre Plays. Currently Aymerich portraits the Mexican President Garcia in The Last Ship for producer Michael Bay and also plays Detective Ruiz in the Amazon Show Bosch. He currently puts more than 10 different voices in spanish for The Netflix hit show Bojack Horseman produced by Michael Eisner. His TV credits include Golden Globes nominated 'Weeds', Primetime Emmy nominated 'Workaholics', and Amazon Prime's hit Emmy-nominated series 'Bosch'. Born and raised in Mexico City, Jaime is a graduate of the Academy of Dramatic Arts (Mexico). Jaime's acting skills and personal dynamics were evident since childhood. On a day off from school, he took off without thinking and visited Televisa San Angel, Mexico largest TV station, and asked for a job as an actor, which he got straight away. He went on to receive several television roles in the early 1990s and made a name for himself. He then pursued his acting career in theatre, earning many awards from the Dramatic Arts Center in Mexico. On stage, he starred in plays like "El Tintero" (The Inkman), "El Fin" (The End), "Quiero Vivir" (I Want to Live), and many others. Jaime further developed his acting career in sketch-comedy theatre in Mexico, receiving more awards from the Comedians' House. He moved to Los Angeles to pursue his acting career and soon landed roles both in film and television. Jaime's first critically praised television performance was of his portrayal of a young Mexican Character "Daniel" in an American Soap Opera Acapulco Bay, a Televisa-Fox production. Jaime made his film debut in A Beautiful Secret sharing the screen with Golden Globe and Academy Award winner Katy Jurado. This film earned 11 prizes in several international festivals, marking a new level of success for Mexican cinematography. For the next few years, his work would range from Showtime series Fat Actress with Kirstie Alley to portraying a Mexican President in the action drama The Last Ship by Michael Bay. Some of his TV credits include East Los High and Prime Time Glick with Martin Short. He recently shot How to Be a Latin Lover with Salma Hayek and Raquel Welsh. Category:Actors from Mexico